Novel and effective techniques for imparting STEM-based knowledge and concepts are increasingly in demand as our world becomes progressively computerized and complex. While traditional teaching approaches have worked well in the past for many areas of study, research has shown that traditional teaching methods may diminish student engagement in scientific studies, which are especially dynamic and constantly evolving. As such, this proposal outlines the development of interactive digital learning (iDL) platforms that simulate an authentic research experience within a risk-free environment. The proposed iDL focuses on key concepts within STEM using genomics and mosquito-borne diseases as its subject matter. Because mosquito- borne diseases are a current topic world-wide, it will resonate with the students? lives and improve student engagement. In addition, use of this topic area will allow incorporation of genomics and biomedical sciences as possible avenues for studying and remediating the transmitted diseases. Genomics and biomedical sciences are rapidly advancing areas of study that require solid knowledge in STEM for success. The iDL will be rigorously developed for 8-9th grade students with the assistance of both teachers and students through all phases of development; this will ensure the utility of the game for meeting teacher requirements and that the iDL is engaging for the students who will play it. Further, the iDL will be thoroughly evaluated, with a focus on teaching hypothesis generation, problem-solving skills, content knowledge, and application of STEM tools. Overall, the iDL will be a validated, highly-engaging STEM-based learning experience that meets the NGSS.